


the title is longer than the actual thing

by pink_lemonnn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_lemonnn/pseuds/pink_lemonnn
Summary: it's super fucking short :) like obi wan :)
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Kudos: 45





	the title is longer than the actual thing

“General, you dropped something,” 

Obi Wan could hear the smile in Cody’s voice before he even turned around. This was becoming a near weekly occurrence now. He turned around to see his Commander holding his lightsaber out towards him. 

He reached for it, making contact with the cool metal. “What would I do without you Cody?” 

The clone let go of the weapon, dropping his arm back down to his side. “A lot of things, though probably not well,” 

A laugh escaped Obi Wan’s lips. “You’re probably right,” 

“Often am sir,” Cody responded. It was clear he was trying not to smirk- how hard he was trying, Obi Wan wasn’t sure. 

Cheeky bastard. 

“Same time next week?” Cody asked. His smile broke, a full grin spread across his face. 

Obi Wan hooked his lightsaber on to his belt. “It’s a good thing I like you, Cody,” 

“Yes it is”

**Author's Note:**

> \- 5 seconds later - 
> 
> lol blast him


End file.
